federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Samantha Von nee Elbrunne
Introduction Samantha Elbrunne (played by Jena Malone) is the always curious ballerina. Having a penchant for investigation and getting into trouble, Samantha also fills her time with ballet and dancing while attended Julliards. She also has some troubles with peer pressure and a need to be accepted, however help from her close friends and family always get her on the right track. Family Information Immediate Family Born October 18, 2382, is the oldest child between Vylin Elbrunne (2340) and Andrus Elbrunne (2337). Her full blood siblings include Maxly Elbrunne (2384) and Morgan Elbrunne (2385). Sam also has a older half-brother from her fathers side named Edward Elbrunne (2355). She is decently close to all three of her living grandparents - Yolani on her fathers side, as well as Aaple and Skertz Andici on her mothers. Note: For all intense and purposes Samantha grew up as a only child. In 2400, when she was confronted by a Q-entity, she was able to win a bet resulting in one wish. Having known from going in the past and changing it to enable her parents to have children after her, she asked to have her siblings in her time. So, without changing her memories, Q placed Maxly and Morgan into Samantha's life as if they had always been there. Only Samantha and Abbott Thay know the truth. Samantha also has a very close relationship with Michael Richardson, to whom she looks upon as a brother. Meeting him for the first time in 1998, she brought him into the future to save his life and since they have been very close. Personal Life Nrr'bt Maddix Growing up with Nrr'bt Maddix, he and Samantha were good friends. They went to public school and highschool together, making them a pretty close team. As they got older, Samantha got stronger and stronger feelings to him. Soon enough, they started to date in 2397, where Samantha lost her virginity for the first time. Because she was so young, Samantha soon realized that being sexually active wasn't for her and in combination with her fathers dislike for Nrr'bt asked him if they could just be friends. Unable to accept this, Nrr'bt ceased communication with her. Later, Samantha apolgized and they had another brief fling in 2398, however she knew in her heart they weren't meant to be. Currently, they do not talk, but Samantha has made her amends and realizes the extend of Nrr'bt's feelings. Abbott Thay Meeting in the library for the first time, Samantha and Abbott Thay had never really interacted despite her acquaintance with his sister, because he was off planet. They dated until he cheated on her then went missing. Upon his arrival back, his emotional state was too complicated to continue a relationship and they have remained close friends to date - however tension has begun to rebuild. At Anna's 20th birthday party, the tension snapped and they were intimate for the first time. On a vacation to Risa, Abbott proposed to her and convinced Samantha to elope on December 21, 2400. Career Accepted into Julliards in 2398, Samantha fought a long battle with her father to get permission to attend the school. It wasn't until Q intervened in her life for the first time that her father realized how important dance was to her. Getting out of the Captain's Highschool, Samantha was able to persue her dreams. Laterly, however, after a mission to Chandra II, she started to see the interest in intelligence and is considering joining an Academy prep-program in 2400. Category:Future Plots Category:Betazoid Category:Ullian Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Security/Law Category:Starfleet Category:Laura's Character